The ties that bind
by mk-me
Summary: Adam and his wife of four years with their children have a memorable relationship and life ahead of them. Come along with us and find out how this couple deals with their love for one another and their hurts and pain that they go through together with the Cartwright family by their side.
1. Chapter 1

The ties that bind

**Ponderosa ranch 1875**

Yolanda Cartwright sat in the rocking chair on the front courtyard of the ponderosa ranch house while rocking her one year old baby girl, Marissa, and watching her other little girl, three year old Carrisa, playing in the yard.

Yolanda was all of 5'5" at 130lbs, and had reddish blond hair that when she wore it down it came to the middle of her back. Regardless of her small stature, she could stand up to anyone of the Cartwright men when she had to.

Like most afternoons Yolanda was out in that Rocking chair waiting for her wonderfully handsome husband to come riding into the yard and she would go to him and welcome him home with Marissa in her arms and Carrisa not far behind her. However this day was very special day because it was the day of their fourth anniversary of their marriage together, and he had said that he would be home early to take her to Carson City to one of the finest restaurants there to celebrate.

Yolanda and Adam Cartwright were married on the fourth of July at the Ponderosa. It was a grand event, that made Jo Cartwright very happy, because he had organized a wonderful display of fireworks to be set off between the ceremony and the reception party which would honour both occasions on that day, and Eric "Hoss" Cartwright was pleased with everything because Hop Sing and his cousins had made enough food for an army.

As for Ben Cartwright, he was so happy that finally at least on of his sons was married now and he looked forward to grandchildren now. He could only hope that his other two sons would soon be married also.

Since the day of the wedding Adam and Yolanda had been living at the house and Adam, with the help of his brothers, had put an addition onto the house and turned the adjoining bunkhouse that was next to the great room into a den and library where the children would also play on bad weather days. The addition was put on the side where the big fireplace was and that space was where Adam and Yolanda occupied most of their time together. Adam was in the process of designing his house by the lake, as his family grew the main house was getting crowded and it was time Adam had his own little ranch that would be part of the Ponderosa business. Adam wanted to call it "The A.T. Rocking horse ranch"

Adam was forty when he met Yolanda, when she and her family moved to Virginia City six years ago.

Yolanda had been thirty at the time. Her father and mother has set up a new restaurant in town which was one of the finer eating establishments in town, or you might say the finest in town. When Ben and his sons had gone into the dinning room there for a fine quiet dinner, Yolanda was the hostess there who showed them to their table. It was like an instant attraction between Adam and Yolanda. Adam had then even told his family as they all ate their meal..."One day I am going to marry that beautiful lady."

"Hoss had to say with a small smile..."Hey older brother, don't ya think you should find out fin she is already taken or not?"

"Well, that shouldn't be to hard. I'll just ask her if she wants to go out for dinner and the theater after."

"Ya Adam, that outa do it alright."

"Well, little brother, do you know a better way to do it? Please tell me. I'm all ears."

"Oh, N, no, Adam. I was just making a comment on your methods of asking the lady out."

"All right you three, enough now. We are in a fancy place, you don't discuss these kinds of things here."

As it turned out, Yolanda was having many thoughts of her own them about this tall, dark and handsome man with those mysterious eyes of his. She loved what she saw and she was going to marry that man some day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adam came riding into the yard and he was all smiles to see his wife once again sitting out and waiting for him with his two daughter that were the light of his life.

Yolanda got up with her daughter in her arms and with the other daughter right on her heels, went to Adam. She hardly waited until he dismounted Sport before she gave him a hug and kiss. "I am so happy you are home on time."

"I wouldn't miss this evening out with my beautiful wife for anything."

"Daddy! Daddy! Pick up, hug, please."

"Adam picked up his three-year-old that was hugging his leg. "And how is my little angel?"

"Da, hug."

"Yes of course I will give you all the hugs that you want." his one-year-old was holding out her arms to her daddy, "How is my little sweet pea?"

"They miss you when you are gone."

"I miss them also. As well as the love of my life. Are you ready to go for dinner?"

"I just have to change my dress while you get cleaned up and changed."

"Who got babysitting duties tonight?"

"I believe everyone is going to take charge of that tonight."

"Well then, it should prove to be an interesting night."

**Carson City**

The carriage bearing the happy couple pulled up at the restaurant and Adam stepped down to help his wife out. "Here we are my dear. Let me help you down."

"Thank you Adam. You're my hero."

"Well, I don't know about your hero, but I may just be your loving husband."

"That also, Adam."

Upon entering the cozy restaurant, Adam immediately requested, "A table for two, please."

The maitre d' nodded while smiling and grabbing two menus. "Right this way sir."

"Thank you. My dear, this way,"

"Is this all right, sir?" The host gestured to a secluded table with a flourish of his hand.

"Yes, thank you."

"What can i get for you to drink?"

"I believe a nice bottle of your best wine would be in order."

"All right, I'll be right back." the man smiled at both of the couple and left to fill the order.

Adam smiled at his wife and took her hand in his. "Darling, what would you like to eat?"

"Adam, why don't you choose. I never know what to order."

"Well, I know you like roast beef and steak so how about I order a steak and get you a roast beef dinner. If you would like some of my steak then, you can have some."

"That sounds good. Thank you, Adam."

"The maitre d' arrived back at their table with the wine. "Here you go, sir. And what would you like to eat?"

"I will have a steak and my wife will have a roast beef dinner."

"All right. Thank you, it shouldn't be too long."

"That's fine."

After their dinner was over, Adam took his wife to a dance that had just started at the town hall. Afterwards, he took her to the nicest hotel in town for the night.

"Here we go, darling. Wait just a minute," Adam picked her up and carried her into the room. "Just like the night we were married."

"Adam! You are such a romantic."

"Well, thank you my darling. Now comes the best part of our night. May I help you out of that beautiful dress?"

"Yes, you certainly may."

Off came the dress and then came Adam's clothes and their night began. After making love, they lay in each others arms and cuddled for awhile and then fell asleep that way.

The next morning it was breakfast and then some shopping and time to head home to their daughters.

"Thank you, Adam."

"For what?"

"For yesterday, and last night. It was wonderful."

"You are more than welcome, my love. It was wonderful."

"I do miss the girls."

"Yes, as I do. They seem to brighten up my day."

"You just miss spoiling them."

"I don't spoil them."

"No, of course not."


End file.
